Love and Friendship
by Souji-san
Summary: This is a story based on Hiiragi Kappei's arc in the visual novel. What if Kyou Confessed her love to Tomoya? Please Enjoy! Some of the chapters have been revised.
1. Chapter 1 : Prolouge

Nice to meet you. This is my first fanfic.  
It's based from Kappei's arc in the visual novel, though I didn't inserted other characters in this fanfic except Kyou, Ryou, Kappei, Tomoya, and Sunohara. So gomen ^^"  
Please enjoy. ^^

* * *

Life is very depressing. Going to school late, hanging out with Sunohara, those everyday circumstances have been nailed in my life since the last two years. I have stopped being a captain of the basketball club just because of my injury from a fight with my father. After that fight he treated like an old friend rather than his own child. He became a drunkard after my mom died from a crash accident. And thus, my life as a delinquent began 2 years ago. Well, being with Sunohara is quite amusing, since he being serious is quite a joke.

As usual, it's already the third period when I arrived at school, Sunohara still not here yet. I was readying myself to sleep when Fujibayashi is approaching my desk,  
"Um, Okazaki-kun"  
"Hmm? What is it Fujibayashi?"  
"Well…This.." She gave me a piece of paper.  
"What's that? Is that a love letter? I don't know you're that bold"  
She blushed "N-no, it's not a love letter"  
"Well? Is it a death threat? You have guts if you gave me that"  
"N-no, it's not a death threat" She looked depressed.  
"So? What is it?"  
She pushed the paper onto my chest.  
"It's the homeroom assignment"  
"I s that so?" I put the assignment under my desk, no need to check it anyway.  
"umm…."  
"Is there anything else?"  
"You shouldn't be late Okazaki-kun"  
"Why's that?"  
"Well…because it's not a good thing"  
"Is that so?"  
She looked teary eyed, oh well.  
"I'm sorry, I said too much"  
"It's okay, I was at fault for disturbing you"  
"I'll take your advice then"  
She then took something from her pocket, and it was a stack of cards.  
She then shape them like a fan, but the cards scattered on the floor.  
"umm…" she picked them up and again form it into a fan.  
"please pick 3 cards"  
"what's this?"  
"I'll do a fortunetelling for you, please pick 3 cards"  
"…." I picked 3 cards from her deck and give it to her.  
"well…" She seems to be thinking about something.  
"you're going to be late tomorrow" she says. Damn she irritates me.  
"Didn't you said to me for not being late? Then why are you saying to me I'll be late tomorrow?"  
"W-well, you're going to meet a kind girl with fiery impact, so that's why you'll be late"  
"Kind girl? Fiery impact?"  
"And you're also refresh your mind and body, you won't get hurt for a whole day."  
"I wonder" I sigh  
"Well, it's just fortune telling, so don't mind it" She said as she went back to her seat.

As the lessons end, my idiotic best friend has arrived  
"Yo Okazaki! Let's have lunch together!"  
"Sunohara, don't speak to me like you've been here a long time ago, you've just came didn't you?"  
"Of course I am" He idiotically smiled "What do you expect me to do?"  
"Why don't you introduce yourself first before inviting me for lunch?"  
"If that's what you say, next time I'll give it a shot"  
We walked to the cafeteria, and heading for our lunch. Sunohara is asking the juniors for money. Well, his an idiot anyway.  
We came back from the cafeteria, there's nothing to do so we head back to our classroom to sleep.  
When I was going to open the door the classroom, I felt a very bad feeling. I dodged.  
WHACK! A dictionary book hit Sunohara right in the face. Then he fell down to the floor.  
"What are you doing Kyou? You almost hit me!"  
"Tomoya!" Kyou looked at me with fiery eyes "You almost made my sister cried again didn't you?"  
"Well yeah, almost, you didn't need to be angry though, I apologized to her."  
"Even if you apologize it won't change a thing!" She stared me with a demonic look and an English-Japanese dictionary in he hand, scary!  
"Onee-chan, it's alright, it's not his fault" Her timid younger twin sister arrives to save me.  
"Is that so?" Said the evil older twin sister "Well then, see you later."  
"Damn it you Kyou, I'll take you for this!" Sunohara suddenly awoken from his deathblow.  
"Huh? Did you say anything Sunohara?" Kyou's demonic face appeared again.  
"EEEEEK! I didn't say anything!" Sunohara shrieked. The period bell rings.  
"Well then, see you later" Kyou left.

"Ahhhh~ what a day." An hour since the classes has ended. Sunohara has already left for his dorm, oh well.  
My business is done here, so I'll guess I'll go to his room doing nothing tonight.  
When I went to the school gate, I noticed Kyou was walking 100 meters in front of me. What is she doing this late afternoon? Then she turned going into the forest in the bottom of the slope.  
The forest? What is she doing there? A demon summoning?  
Just as I'm halfway on the slope, I heard a sound.  
Brmm….Brmmm..Brrrm…Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrmm.  
I saw Kyou going out of the forest with a motorbike. Then she's already not to be seen.  
She must have guts to bring a motorbike to school, you're not supposed to ride them to school. Well, it's not my business anyway.  
I've arrived in Sunohara's dorm and spend my time doing nothing for the rest of the evening.


	2. Chapter 2 : An Accidental Meeting

The dialogue is pretty much from the visual novel and the anime, so i'm sorry if it's not good.  
And also, Clannad is not mine, i'm just playing plots with the character.  
Please enjoy, and if you can, review it. ^^

* * *

I woke up in my bed, morning has arrived. I spaced out for about an hour.  
When I look at my clock, it's already nine o'clock in the morning.  
I wear my uniform, walk past my sleeping father's body and head out for another usual day.  
Vrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrmmmm…  
I have a bad feeling. I dodged.  
I heard an engine sound followed by a "tch" sound.  
And then….. Crash!  
She crashed a pedestrian  
"Oh crap, Kyou you idiot what are you doing!"  
"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry" You don't sound sorry at all.  
Then she hits the gas and disappeared from my sight.  
"Hey Kyou!" She really is a stubborn women.  
I run toward the pedestrian, "Are you okay?"  
No response. The pedestrian face seems to be a girl.  
"Oh crap, what should I do"  
"AH! What in the world had happened, I didn't die yet, I didn't die yet?" The pedestrian said in a fast tone, he seems to be a boy because he used "boku"  
"Oh, you're conscious, you were hit by a motorbike"  
"Is that so? Ahahahahaha, I'm used to that" he laughs weirdly...he is fine right?  
"Really?" I doubtfully look at him  
"What time is it?"  
"It's 9:30 AM"  
"Oh crap, I have a job interview today, well thank you and see you again!" He run as fast as he could which is surprisingly fast.  
What weird guy, I shake my head and found a piece of paper. He said he's going to have a job interview right? But he forgotten his own resume.  
"Let see the address" None  
"Phone" None, he really, really is a weird guy.  
Name is Hiiragi Kappei, it supposed to be a boy's name, wasn't it? And as I look at the back of the resume, Favorite food: Pizza?  
Strongest subject: Lunch  
Weakest subject: Homeroom  
Objective: I want money  
Current health: I'll sue for sexual harassment  
From his writing style he is actually a boy to begin with.  
Oh well, I might meet him again, so I kept it with me for a while  
I walked myself to school.

As I arrived in my classroom it's already lunch break. Sunohara isn't here yet , well after all of that event, I'm kind of tired.  
"O..Okazaki-kun, you're late again" the shy and timid FujibayashI greets me.  
"Yeah , it's because of you're sister" I said bitterly.  
"Onee-chan?"  
"She almost hit me with a bi-" I felt my head was hit by something.  
"Bi?"  
"Well, like I said, she hit me with a bi-" something hit me again.  
"Okazaki got hit by a bi-sexual syndrome" the other classmates said.  
"Amazing…that's like being 2 in 1"  
I glance at those students "Do you want to die?"  
"Crap, he's looking on our way!"  
"Run! He will dig our asses!"  
"You assholes, you want your face to be flushed in the toilets?"  
"EEEK!"  
"Okazaki-kun, it's alright, I think there's also people like that" Fujibayashi tried to calm me  
"No, you really got the wrong idea" Crap, at this rate, strange rumors will stir, I'll guess I'll give it to someone else.  
I slammed my desk with my hands "Listen everyone, Fujibayashi Kyou from class 3-E is actually a bi!"  
"What? So they're talking about Fujibayashi Kyou?"  
"I see…she's masculine after all"  
Just then, a loud thud came from the door and Kyou pulled my necktie.  
"O-onee-chan…" Fujibayashi looked at her with teary eyes. Kyou just left leading me outside.

"You…what did you say just now?"  
"No…I..."  
"You... how dare you spread strange rumors about me, I'll seriously pull your hair until your skin will rip showing off your skull!"  
She's saying something scary again "I was just joking"  
"And what are you going to talk?"  
"I was talking about your bi…mmmph" she covered my mouth  
"And you know, commuting with the bike is forbidden, don't talk anything about it, do you want to get me suspend it?" she whispered.  
"Then don't ride it"  
"You idiot, I worked hard to buy that, isn't it normal for me to ride it?"  
She's saying something selfish  
"Anything about the bike is definitely a secret, okay?"  
"Yeah"  
"Onee-chan…was onee-chan being a bi is really true?" Ryou asked timidly with a red face.  
"That's not it, it's about the bike! The bike!"  
"Oh…bike, what's wrong with the bike, Okazaki-kun?" She asked.  
"She hit a resident" I mumbled  
"Onee-chan, you already hit residents twice."  
2? That's reckless  
"U-uwaaa, Ryou" she released her grip on me "It was just an accident."  
"But, onee-chan…" I sigh and went back to class as those two argue.

It was lunch break, a blonde haired boy appears in my field of vision  
"My name is Sunohara Youhei, I'm a student just like you, please eat lunch with me"  
"Well, Sunohara…"  
"Yes, what is it Okazaki?"  
"Actually we already know each other"  
" I know that!"  
"Then why are you introducing yourself? Don't tell me you banged your head on the wall this morning?"  
"Didn't you say to me to do this every time I meet you when I'm late? Are you a birdbrain?"  
"Well I kind of recalled that…"  
"Tch, forget about that, let's get something for lunch!"

As we walked to the door, Kyou suddenly barged in.  
"Tomoya!"  
"What is it Kyou?"  
"Come here for a sec will you?"  
"O-Ok"  
"Wow, you two looked like a pair of lovers quarreling you know" What an idiot he is.  
"Huuuh? Did you say something Sunohara?" Me and Kyou said at the same time staring at him like a demon.  
"N-no, it's nothing, please don't mind me" He looked petrified "Well, later then" He left the room quickly.  
Kyou took my hand and we ran out of the room.

She then leads me to an empty classroom "Hey Tomoya..."  
"What?"  
"Do you have someone you like?"  
"What's with the sudden question?" I looked at her.  
"Nothing, just answer it, jeez!"  
"Nope" I answered bluntly.  
"I see…"  
I just stared her"And why are you staring my face like that?" She looked a little red.  
"Couldn't be…you….to me?"  
"No way!" she punched my forehead, blushing.  
"Ow, I was just kidding."  
"If someone confess to you, will you accept?"  
"Well…depends"  
"Hmmm….."  
"You're suspicious"  
"It's nothing, off you go" she left.  
"What's with her" I sighed

I went to the cafeteria, Sunohara is there sitting on the corner of a table. I bought some bread and sat next to him.  
"Yo" I greet him  
"What's wrong between you and Kyou? Did she confessed to you?"  
I hit him on the face.  
"Ouch, why did you do that?"  
"I'll kill you for that statement you just said Sunohara. She will never confess to me."  
"But you guys are so alike, your like a pair of newlyweds!"  
SMACK! I hit him on the face again.  
"ARRRGGGHH!" His nose is bleeding.  
"Don't be an idiot Sunohara"  
"Forgive me Okazaki! Please let me still be your friend" he cried.  
"Don't irritate me asshole"

It was time to go home when I saw a….creature? Well it's definitely not a cat, dog or tanuki. It's too round for that. From it's size it seems to be a baby.  
That creature ran to me and snuggling on my feet. What is this weird creature doing?  
"Hey Okazaki, what are you doing standing over there?" Sunohara came in my vision of sight "Eh? What is that? It's cute."  
"I don't know Sunohara, this thing just came by"  
"Is it tame? Can I touch it and hug it?" Jeez, this guy is just like a kid.  
"It's snuggling on my leg, so it's not hostile"  
"Alright!" He stretched his arms to pick up the creature.  
PLAKK! A dictionary came by and hit Sunohara's face.  
"ARGGH!" He tumbled to the ground.  
"Why are you guys bullying my pet!" Kyou came with a mixture of anger an concern on her face.  
"This thing is your pet Kyou?"  
"Of course he is, and it's not a 'thing', it's a baby boar"  
"Is that so?"  
"He's name is Botan, cute isn't?"  
"Sounds yummy"  
"Did you say something?"  
"Just your imagination"  
Sunohara wakes up from his near death experience.  
"Ughh, why is there a newlywed couple in front of me ? Is this a dream?"  
"Yeah Sunohara, it's just a dream"  
"Then how can I came back to reality?" He's in daze.  
"How about I punch your face for you to wake up?" Kyou said angrily  
"Please do that" He said while in daze.  
I don't want punch his face right now, I already punched him earlier .  
"Do as you want" I said to Kyou  
Kyou punched Sunohara on the face and he stumbled to the ground.  
"Good punch"  
"Thanks" she laugh.  
"Well let's go, just leave him be"  
"You...are cruel, aren't you?" she sigh  
"Same as you"  
"Whatever" she looked away.  
"You don't want to go home?"  
"Go first, I'm riding my bike"  
"Give me a ride then"  
"It's only for one passenger" she looked at me pitifully.  
"Then fit it so you can ride for two"  
"What? you want to hug me?"  
"If that's fine with you"  
"Of course you can, if you want your lifespan to decrease drastically"  
"I guess I don't want to"  
"Well, bye bye" she left.

When I'm on my way home, I spotted someone who seems familiar. It seems to be the guy(or girl) who got crashed by Kyou this morning.  
"Yo!" I greeted him  
"Who are you again?" he seems to be remembering something "Ah, your that guy who helped me before"  
"And you're the girl who got crashed by the motorbike"  
"Hey! I'm a guy!"  
"Oh, sorry" seems I was right, he was a boy.  
"Jeez, why when I meet strangers for the first time they always thought me as a girl!"  
"That's what you look like anyway, so don't bother" I check my bag, I took out a piece of paper and then give it to him "Here's your work resume, you lost it when you were crashed this morning"  
"Ah, thank you! What's your name?"  
"My name is Okazaki Tomoya"  
"Tomoya-kun, mine is Hiiragi Kappei, nice to meet you"  
"Yeah, Nice to meet you, So how's your work interview?"  
"It was bad, they say I'm forgetful and my body is weak! "  
Well, the resume isn't complete, so even if he have the resume, I think the result will be the same.  
"Your resume doesn't have an address, why's that?"  
"I don't have a place to live."  
"Eh?"  
"I find jobs from town to town"  
Yeah, a traveler, like some kind of a manga.  
"So, what kind of work did you assign?"  
"Movers and carriers" I feel like he will never going to be accepted in that kind of job.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, if you'll use you're strength, you'll be like man!" He seems to have a wrong meaning of a 'man'  
"I guess so… so what are you going to do next?"  
"I'm going to be a pizza delivery man! Just thinking of the job makes my mouth drool"  
"Please don't eat the pizza while doing your job"  
"I'm not greedy, and also, this is jobs for delivering food" His face change into a suspicious face "Food…what people needs for living..hehehe"  
"..." I walked backwards.  
"Delivering pizza…maybe someone who's on verge of death will muster all of it's strength to order it, and in that case, their fate is in my hands..."  
"..." My spine shivered.  
"Being caught in a single traffic light…is the matter of life and death…hehehe, how thrilling…."  
"..." i readied myself to run.  
"Eh? Tomoya-kun, you seem distant"  
"Don't look this way, it will be a problem if people thought that I know you"  
"Hahahaha~ you can joke too"  
"I'm not joking"  
" Well, the next time you'll see me you'll be calling me the man who delivers pizza!" He seems to be cheerful "Ah, I want to pay my thanks for helping earlier and returning my resume, so please let me treat you juice"  
"I'll accept your offer" He ran to the vending machine, and then ran back to me.  
"What kind of juice do you want?"  
"Anything is fine"  
He ran to the vending machine, and then came back again.  
"Carbonated or non-carbonated?"  
"Carbonated, I guess."  
He ran back to the vending machine, and came back again.  
"Is cola fine?" He seems to be exhausted  
"That's fine to me"  
He ran back to the vending machine, and the ran to me with a can of cola.  
"Whew, here you go" He breathed heavily.  
"Thank you" I took the can from him.  
And then the cola spit out and wet my face and body.  
"Are you playing a prank on me?" I snapped  
"Ah...uh..., I'm sorry, I didn't do it in purpose" He shrieked  
He then pulled out a handkerchief, which looks like it's a girls handkerchief.  
"Let me clean you" He wipes my face and body.  
I felt my face became red. Wait a minute? What am I thinking, Damn it! He's a boy!  
"What's wrong Tomoya-kun?"  
"Nothing really." I face palmed. "Why is your handkerchief looks girly?"  
"Oh, this is someone's handkerchief. Yesterday I got hit by a motorbike, and a goddess came to help me. She lend me this handkerchief, but I forgot to give it back to her. Ahh~, is this the string of fate? I'm in love with her" he looks dreamy.  
"Well…that's good I guess"  
"But I can't find her… where did the clouds go…where will the winds blow from tomorrow…where will the people mind struggles…"  
"..." I silenced  
"Hey Tomoya-kun, why are you distancing yourself again?"  
"You seem to be in your far away land"  
"Ahahaha, you say interesting things"  
"No…your saying was more interesting"  
"Eh? Did I say something"  
"'Where the cloud blows' or something like that, more like a poem"  
"Ahahahaha, a poem, I guess so" he paused "I'm sure, the way I'm now is like a bird flying bird across the big, wide ocean…I can do something like rest and ruffle my feather on a desolate island"  
"..." guess he really is weird  
"Eh? You're distancing yourself again, Tomoya-kun"  
"You really are in your faraway land"  
"Ahahaha, you are an interesting person, Tomoya-kun"  
"What the hell" I sigh.  
"Oh, well, look at the time. I must be going soon, see you later Tomoya-kun" he left  
"Yeah, bye"


	3. Chapter 3 : Second Time

Thank you for reading this far. I'm sorry if my grammar has some mistakes, I'm trying hard to repair it.  
Well, this pretty much the same as the visual novel, the difference is I didn't make Sunohara have feelings towards Kappei since I pitied him a bit (I'm sorry for Sunohara's fans, I liked him for his gags)  
Please enjoy ^^

* * *

As the morning light came by, my eyes opened. I groaned and checked the clock. It's still 7 o'clock, I woke up too early. I guess I'll go back to sleep. When I closed my eyes, I don't feel sleepy at all. Maybe I'll go take a walk before going to school. I dressed in my uniform and walk out from the house. In the middle of my walk, a familiar voice went into my ears.  
"Tomoya-kun~"  
BUGH  
Kappei pounces his body on my back.  
"Hey, what are you doing? It hurts you know!"  
"This is my greeting to you as a man!"  
"There's nothing masculine about that." I sighed.  
"Of course it is, this move is what you do in wrestling"  
"It seems you got the wrong assumption about being a man."  
"Jeez Tomoya-kun, you're so harsh."  
"Just don't do that again" I remembered that he's assigning a job as a pizza delivery man "So how's your job interview?"  
"…." He frowned  
"Did the interviewer sexual harass you?"  
"I'm not that cute!" he snapped "It's a disaster, they said that I need riding license! Who needs license anyway?"  
"Well, you'll be caught by the police if you fuss around when you're riding without a riding license"  
"I said to them that I won't fuss around"  
"They will think what if….you're fussing around while riding"  
"They're so mean"  
I sighed "So you didn't have any job yet?"  
"No, but I think I'll be a cashier in that popular burger shop! You know that Burger King"  
Here we go again. "Well, good luck then"  
"I'll give you free pickles next time you visit, so be thankful"  
"..." I don't want to go to that Burger King.  
"Next time, call me Mister Burger!"  
"Alright, Mister Baka"  
"Ahahaha~ Tomoya-kun, it's still too early for that"  
He's really is an idiot  
"Well, I'm already late so I think I'll go now." I look at my watch, is already time for the second period.  
"Okay, bye Tomoya-kun." I parted with him.

After school, Sunohara woke me up from my drowsiness.  
"Hey, Okazaki, class is already over, let's go to the arcade!"  
"Uh, yeah, okay" I stand up, taking my bag  
Sunohara went out of the room.

"Hey! Aren't you coming with me?" He came back  
"Go without me, I don't have any money"  
"Didn't you say 'yeah' when I asked you?"  
"I'm half asleep when I said that word"  
"Well, at least accompany me."  
"Alright, alright" We headed out of the room.  
Just then Kyou calls me "Hey Tomoya!"  
Sunohara's face becomes suspicious.  
"Well then, see you later Okazaki!" Sunohara ran to the stairs.  
"Hey wait a minute…" He's already gone."Damn it!"  
"Hey Tomoya!" Kyou calls me again  
"What is it?"  
"Have you seen Botan?"  
"Botan? You mean your pet boar? No I don't"  
"Then help me find him."  
I'll be tortured if I refuse, so I don't have another choice. "Okay"

We searched that little creature within the school but no sign of him.  
"Didn't he go home already?"  
"He usually picks me up in this time of day"  
"I see…"  
As we went to the school gate, we saw Fujibayashi Ryou walking down the slope  
"Hey Ryou!" Kyou called out.  
"Ah, what's wrong onee-chan?""Have you seen Botan?"  
"Botan? No I didn't"  
"Then can you help us find him?"  
"O-Okay"

We searched him in the bushes, but still no sign of him.  
"Ah, this is useless" I sighed  
"Hey Tomoya-kun!" Kappei suddenly appeared.  
"Yo! What are you doing here?"  
"I want to give you a present, we'll make a delicious miso with this!"  
"Eh? What kind of present?"  
"Wait for a moment" He reached for his own bag, and then an unconscious little boar came out.  
"Bo…Botan…"  
"Yes, we can make a very delicious button pot, and it's still alive and fresh, so we can even make sashimi with this!"  
"Hey Kappei….I don't think that's something to cook."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Hurry up and give it to me!"  
"Eh? Why?"  
"You'll be killed!"  
"Eh?"  
"Ah… excuse me, Tomoya-kun" A voice freezes my body, but I realized it's the younger Fujibayashi. I sighed feeling relieve.  
"Hey, Tomoya, have you found Botan?" Another voice made my body stiffen my body even more, It was Kyou.  
"Ah!" Kappei suddenly became tensed  
"Eh? Why is Botan with you?" She asked Kappei, but Kappei just ignored and walked towards Ryou.  
"Do…do you remember me?" he asked Ryou  
"Eh? Ah! You must be the one from the other day" Ryou realized  
"Huh?" Me and Kyou said in the same time, staring at Ryou and Kappei who is getting along very well.  
"Hey Kyou…have you met him?" I asked  
"Ah...No…I haven't" She exclaims

Meanwhile, Kappei and Ryou were still chatting.  
"Ah, well… you really helped me back then, I wanted to thank properly" Kappei became flustered .  
"Ah, well, I'm sorry for my sister hitting you with a bike"  
What? That does mean Kyou hit him 2 times?  
"No, it's alright, I'm the one who should thank you, here's your handkerchief" He gave the handkerchief to Ryou.  
"Ah, thank you" Ryou recieves it.  
And then, he faced Kyou "So, you're her older sister? Should I also say thank you?"  
"I don't think so, she's the one who hit you when the first time you met Ryou, and also the first time you met me, so she's the one who should apologize to you" I said  
"Well…" Kyou's face became guilty "I'm really sorr…"  
"Thank you very much!" Kappei suddenly said before Kyou finished her word  
"Eh? Why?" Kyou startled  
"If you didn't hit me, I'll never meet you guys!"  
"…..." it's amazing how he overwhelmed Kyou  
Then, he stretched out his hand holding the unconscious Botan.  
"Well, let's make this thing into mi..mmmmph" I covered his mouth  
"Hey? What are you doing Tomoya?" Kyou looked at me suspiscously  
"Ah, nothing, just playing around"  
"Heee…" Kyou looked at me with pitiful face.  
"Eh, Tomoya-kun, isn't this thing our din…mmph.."  
"Shut up, you idiot! This thing is her pet! You'll get killed!" I whispered to him.  
"Realy? She's scary" Kappei whispered back  
"What are you guys whispering about?" Kyou asked in a suspicious tone.  
"Nothing! This guy just found him, great isn't he? Well Botan is unconscious because he bumped on the wall or something like that"  
I took Botan from Kappei's hand and threw it to her "Here you go"  
"Ah, thank you, I was scared that he might be taken by someone and turned into a dinner"  
"Ahahahaha, that will never happen."  
"Of course, Ahahahaha" Me and Kyou laughed dryly  
"Ahh…umm…." Kappei muttered shyly "Ah, for the little sister…..can….you tell me…your name?"  
"N...Name..?"  
"Yes! My name is Hiiragi Kappei"  
"Fu…Fujibayashi Ryou"  
"Ah, Ryou is a very cute name"  
"Kappei is also a very manly and beautiful name"  
"…..Ryou-san…."  
"….Kappei-san…."  
"Ugh…" Me and Kyou become uneasy in the awkward atmosphere  
"Hey Tomoya…" Kyou started  
"Yeah?"  
"What do you call a situation like this?"  
"Well, I don't know….."

I walked beside Kyou, while in front of us, is Kappei and Ryou chatting.  
"What an unexpected development" I said  
"Yeah" Kyou smiled weakly.  
I saw them smiling "They seem to be in a lively conversation"  
"Yeah" Kyou answered weakly.  
And then I noticed she glanced at me and then muttered "This is the best, I guess." Her face turned red and then she clenched her fist.  
"Hey, what's wrong with you?" She was usually cheerful at time like this.  
"Ah, it's nothing." She answered.  
And then, we saw Kappei and Ryou, holding hands.  
"…" We were dumbfounded by the situation.  
"The situation became quiet dangerous, isn't it?"  
"Yeah, Kind of"

Then Me and Kappei part with the sisters in front of the school dorm  
"Did you see that?" Kappei suddenly speaks  
"See what?"  
"Me and Ryou are going out!"  
"Yeah congratulations for…YOU WHAT!" I'm shocked by the sudden announcement  
"Me and Ryou are going out." He repeated his statement.  
"Errr, yeah, that's great" That's a very fast development.

I was dumbfounded, when Sunohara came back from the arcade.  
"Hey Okazaki, you came back from your….Hey, who is this girl? Don't tell me you're two-timing with.." Whack!  
I kicked his face.  
"Hey! Why did you do that for?"  
"Don't jump into stupid conclusions Sunohara" I stared at him  
"EEEEK! I'm sorry"  
"Ah, who is this person Tomoya-kun?" Kappei interrupted our comedy show.  
"He's just my idiotic best friend"  
"Yes, that's right, I'm his best…HEY! Why are you adding the word 'idiotic' in that statement? Are you picking a fight with me?" Sunohara snaps  
"No Sunohara, I'm just putting you as the person who is at the same level as me"  
"Of course I'm the same level as you" He laughed.  
"Well, it's good that you understand" I manipulated his mind very easily.  
Then, Sunohara grab my shoulder.  
"So, who is this girl? Introduce me to her." He whispered  
"He's not a girl, he's a boy" He really is an idiot.  
"Ahahahaha~, don't need to joke Okazaki, so who is she?"  
"I'm serious Sunohara, I'm an acquaintance of him and he is Ryou's boyfriend"  
His face turned into a shocked one when he heard that statement.  
"His a boy…and on top of that, he's Ryou's boyfriend?"  
"Yeah, they just officially started a while ago"  
"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Kappei interrupted our nonsense conversation.  
"Nothing really, why don't you introduce yourself, my best friend?" I looked at Sunohara.  
"Ah, yes" He finally came out from his delusion of despair "My name is Sunohara Youhei, pleased to meet you" His face looked pale.  
"My name is Hiiragi Kappei, nice to meet you"

After we chatted for about an hour, Kappei looked at his watch "Well, I must be going now."  
"Where are you going?" I asked  
"I'm going to sleep"  
"Eh? Where?" I asked  
"Well, I usually sleep in the inn" he checked his purse and then he freezes.  
"You don't have any money?" I became suspicious.  
"Y-yeah" he hesitated  
"Inns usually take money right? So where are you going to sleep now?"  
"The bench I guess" he sigh.  
"No way, you'll get a cold"  
"Then where should I sleep?" he looked at me worriedly  
I thought something for a while, and then I called Sunohara "Hey Sunohara, come here for a sec"  
"What is it, Okazaki" He seems to be desperate.  
"Can you let Kappei live with you for a while?"  
"EH? WHY?"  
"He doesn't have a place to live"  
"But we've just met! Why not your house instead!"  
"Because there's my dad you idiot. At least pity him, how do you feel living in the streets without a home to go in?"  
"…" He thought for a while, than he's eyes became teary. It seems he's daydreaming about being hit by a truck.  
"Okay, I will" he finally accepts  
I faced Kappei "So, how about living with Sunohara for a while?"  
"Is he okay with that?" Kappei asked.  
"Its fine, its fine, he'll appreciate your company"  
"Thank you Sunohara-kun!" He said happily  
"Ah…yeah" Sunohara eyes looked blank  
"I want to sleep" I yawned "Well, I'm tired, so I guess I'll go home instead. Don't do anything to him just because he looks like a girl, Sunohara"  
"Ah…Yeah..."  
"Well then, I'll be going now, bye"  
"Yeah, bye Tomoya-kun!" Kappei waved his hand  
"Ah….Yeah…" Sunohara just stood there with a dumb expression.


	4. Chapter 4 : Sudden Confession

At last, Kyou's confession. I don't know if the confession scene is good, but I did my best for revising it.  
In the visual novel, Kyou didn't confess to Tomoya when she notice Ryou and Kappei is dating, which kind of bugs me. I like to change it, but Clannad is not mine, so the only thing I can do is to imagine.  
Well, please enjoy and review ^^

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I heard the bell rang. I guess the third period is already over. I saw Sunohara walking into the class. He looked depressed  
"Hey Sunohara, you looked terrible" I greeted him.  
"..." he grumbled  
"Hey, you didn't eat anything expired this morning right?"  
"Okazaki…."  
"Hmmmm?"  
"Why is he so cute like a girl? I can't stand it!" He shouted at me  
"What?"  
"I saw him after he showered, and he looks…."  
"You're disgusting! Stay away from me!"  
"No! It's not my fault, I'm still normal! It's his fault for having a face like a girl!"  
"Go away"  
"…" He sat on his chair, speechless.

After the lunch bell rings, I went out to the canteen. I wanted to avoid Sunohara since he became ridiculously abnormal. After I ate katsudon, I went to the toilet. There, I met my ridiculously abnormal best friend.  
"Hey Okazaki, why did you have lunch without me?" He noticed me when he went out of the toilet."Go away"  
"Are you still thinking about that? Please clear the misunderstanding right now." he begged me  
"Go away, I want to go to the toilet"  
"O-okay"  
As I finished my business there, I went back to class. Suddenly, Kyou called my name from her own class.  
"Hey Tomoya!"  
"What is it Kyou?"  
"Come in, I have something to talk with you."  
As I went into her class, her classmates were staring at my existence. I hope this conversation won't last long.  
"So, what do you want to talk about?" I asked her  
"It's about Ryou" She seems to be tensed  
"What's wrong with her?"  
"Last night she was so happy running around her house and jumping on her bed"  
The timid and shy Fujibayashi Ryou doing things like that? Scary…..  
"I asked her what happened and she said that the boy named Hiiraagi Kappei from yesterday became her boyfriend" She continued  
"Well, I already know about that, Kappei told me yesterday"  
"I see….I just wanted to ask you something"  
"What do you want to ask?"  
"Are…are you okay with Ryou having a boyfriend?"  
"Doesn't even bother me, why's that?"  
"Ah….nothing, just asking" She's deep in thought.  
"Tomoya, What kind of person is Hiiragi-san?" She started to become emotional.  
"Well, he's..."  
"Where did he come from? What is his hobby? His interest? Income? Relatives? What is his family like?" She snapped.  
"Ah, hey Kyou, calm down"  
"How can I calm down? He might be my brother in law you know! And just thinking that Ryou has a boyfriend..boyfriend!"  
"Hey Kyou…" I tried to think of what to say "Best friends, classmates, or even siblings, no matter how close they are, they always go in a different road, so just accept reality" It's not like  
me being wise or anything, but I tried my best to calm her  
"…." she became silenced  
"You're right Tomoya, I'm sorry for being emotional" Hey, it's not like her to apologize.  
"What's wrong Kyou?" I asked "Did you become lonely because your sister has a boyfriend?"  
"Ah...y-yes" She said weakly  
"Why don't you find a new companion? You're popular with girls, aren't you?"  
"Like hell I would do that!"  
"Then why don't you go and find a boyfriend, just like your sister?"  
"B-Boyfriend?" She was startled hearing my advice  
"What's wrong?" I asked  
''Ah…that…." . She muttered something I couldn't hear, and then clenched her fist. "Hey, Tomoya…"  
"Yeah, what is it?"  
"A-about me having a boyfriend..."  
"Yeah, what about that?" Her expression is very unusual  
"I…" she seems to be hesitant at first, and then she said loudly "I wanted you to become my boyfriend!"  
I almost fall from my chair. What? My mind went blank. "Are you kidding?"  
"I'm serious!" she confessed "I liked you from the first time we met! But Ryou also likes you, so I decided to help her. But since she already have a boyfriend, I…." She paused for a while, and then continued "I feel that I don't need to hold this feeling anymore..."  
My face became hot when she said that. So…Kyou liked me? Why did I never know anything about that? She's always with me when we're still second grade of high school, but I never think about her liking me. But... I wonder why my feelings became embarrassingly excited and happy? Well maybe that's what you call a confession…  
Just then, I noticed her whole classmates are staring at us. They're talking to each other pointing at us. Even people from my class and other classes went to see what's going on. I saw Ryou blushing and Sunohara grinning. Oh crap, I forgot that we're in the class. And it's still school time, meaning that her confession have been watched by the whole school. She's very daring to confess in front of the students like that. I hold my head thinking those unnecessary things.  
"Well Kyou…" I started to say. "I'm happy that you like me and of course I like to be your boyfriend, but…" I paused for a while, choosing the right word to say to her "If you're saying something like that again, please look at your surroundings first"  
"Eh?" she startled. She looks around her, seeing faces of curiosity and amazement around her. Her faced blushed wildly "Ahh…I…said it..in…front…of…." her voice broke.  
"UWAAAA!" She ran to the window.  
I hold her hand "Hey! This is the third floor. Don't jump out of the window, that's suicide!"  
She faced to me and then punched my face. "Ouch!" I fell on the floor.  
"Get off me!" She ran to the door, pushing aside the students, and ran out to the corridor.  
I was lying down on the floor, dumbfounded. All of the students in Kyou's class became silent, staring at me.  
"Hey, what are you staring at?" I snapped. My face was blushing fiercely  
And then the crowd scattered out of the classroom. I hold my head. Is this a dream? But Kyou's punch hurts a lot, so I doubt it is.

A hand was offered to me, Sunohara was there in front of me laughing "WUAHAHAHAHA, that was a great show, it was hilarious!"  
"Hey, don't laugh in front of my face you idiot!"  
"Don't be like that man, come on, stand up" I took his hand and stood.  
"Umm...I'm sorry…about my sister…." Ryou was blushing in front of me.  
"No worries, I'm used to her punch" I assured her.  
"Ah…is that so? That's good to hear" She sighed.  
I thought of Kyou's word, so Ryou also liked me. "So Ryou, as your sister said, did you usually liked me?"  
She flustered "EH? Uhh…yeah…." Then she continued in a sad tone "Because of my egoism, onee-chan tortured herself…. I'm really are a bad sister" she's about to cry.  
"The past is a past, don't think about it. You already have Kappei"  
"Ah….okay…" she rubbed her eyes.  
"Well Okazaki, why don't you go and chase Kyou?" Sunohara was grinning like crazy.  
"I don't think that's possible Sunohara-san" Ryou answered Sunohara's question "Onee-chan went home early with an excuse of a fever."  
I sighed, although Kyou is violent, she's a girl after all.

It's already after school, I was walking with Sunohara. He was still fussing about Kyou's confession.  
"Hey Okazaki, how did you made Kyou confess?" He asked. Why does he like to talk about these kinds of things?  
I tried to recall my memories "I advised her to go get a boyfriend, then she confessed to me that she wants me to be her boyfriend"  
"I knew this will happen sooner or later..." he mumbled. He knew? Which means he already know that Kyou likes me?  
"What do you mean you knew?" I became puzzled.  
"I knew that Kyou liked you since she met you for the first time"  
The first time? That will be… when I caught Kyou when she fell from the stairs. That's when we're juniors though.  
"But she punched my face at that time" I said.  
"Well, I saw her blushing when you caught her, maybe she is some kind of a tsundere character" he laughed.  
"You read manga too much"  
"That's what we do every night, you know." he exclaimed "Well, when it turned out that she was in the same class as you, she always glance at you in lessons."  
"I don't know anything about that, why didn't you tell me?" I doubted Sunohara's explanation a bit. It's rare for him to be sharp like this.  
"You two are very stubborn, so it's really hard to tell you" He answered  
"Yeah, because you're an idiot"  
"Don't call me an idiot, you're the same!"  
"You're idiocy is on a higher level than mine though" I laughed  
"Damn it! I'm gonna kill you!"  
"Why don't you get a girlfriend Sunohara?" I suddenly changed the topic, so he won't kill me.  
"Eh? Girlfriend?"  
"Yeah, girlfriend"  
"I'm still not ready for it" He holds his head in a disgustingly cool way.  
"Don't act cool Sunohara, just be honest that there is no girl who wanted to be your lover." I laughed  
"Of course there are, damn it! I'll show you that I'll get a girlfriend this month!" he shouted furiously  
"That's the spirit my friend" I patted his back.  
"Damn it, just because your popular within the girls, don't get full of yourself!"  
"I won't, so don't worry" I showed him a thumbs up.

When we almost arrive at the dorm, we saw an amazing sight. Kappei and Ryou were kissing.  
We hid behind the bush, afraid of being seen by them.  
"They're serious aren't they?" I whispered  
"Yeah" Sunohara looked dumbfounded  
As they finished the kiss, Ryou waved goodbye at Kappei and walked to the bus stop.  
We came out of the bush, and greeted him, pretending that nothing had happened "Yo, Kappei!"  
"Eh? Tomoya-kun, Sunohara-kun" he blushed "You didn't see that right?"  
"See what?" Sunohara pretended not knowing anything.  
"Ah…nothing…" he flustered, and then he turned to me.  
"Hey Tomoya-kun…." he suddenly talked to me  
"What?"  
"I heard from Ryou-chan you're dating her sister, congratulations! Uh….what's her sister's name again?"  
"Fujibayashi Kyou"  
"Ah, yeah, congratulations for you and Kyou-san!" he shakes my hand.  
"Ah, thank you."  
"Let's celebrate! I know a delicious ramen place."  
"O-okay" Me and Sunohara followed him to the shopping district.

"That was tasty~" Sunohara groaned.  
"Yeah, the food here has big portions, and it's pretty cheap too" I commented.  
"Glad you guys like it" Kappei grinned.  
"Sure" Sunohara humbly says  
"Well, beside that…"  
"Hmmm?"  
"Would a worn out bird finding a single remaining tree, be the best happiness?"  
"…" he became creepy again.  
"In other words, it'll be an oasis. Finding water in a wide, wide desert. That feel soothing…"  
"I'm begging you, don't look this way"  
"Ryou-san….beautiful…."  
"Well you're kinda well match with her"  
"She's aiming to become a nurse"  
"Is that so?" Sunohara mumbled  
"Seeing her in a white robe makes her look really like an angel"  
"Some imagination you have"  
"Damn, I envy him, to brag about girlfriend…" Sunohara sobs.  
"Then hurry up and find yourself girlfriend"  
"It's not easy as you think!"  
"Is that so?"  
"Damn…I'm not like you guys!"

While we walked, Kappei was saying something "You know guys, I really liked this city."  
"Why?" I asked him.  
"I don't have a family, I didn't even know my own relatives." he started" But, when I'm in this city, I felt a warm feeling. I don't even feel like an outsider here, I felt people here are my family, like you, Tomoya-kun and Sunohara-kun, and also Ryou-chan and Kyou-san. I really like it here"  
Me and Sunohara silenced as we listen to his story. He liked this city. I don't like this city, even if I live here.  
"Ah!" he sound surprised.  
"What's wrong?" Sunohara asked him.  
"I forgot my bag!"  
"What?" I panicked "Your important things are in there isn't it?"  
"Yeah, please wait!" he ran back.  
"Woah, he's pretty fast" Sunohara looked at Kappei's back  
As we waited, he came back, holding his bag.  
"Haaah..haaah…it was kept by the shop owner" His breathing was hard  
"That's lucky for you" Sunohara grinned.  
"Ah, yeah" He turned his bag, and all of his stuff inside came out.  
"Uwaaa!" he shouted  
"You idiot, why didn't you zip the bag?" I shouted  
I collected all of his stuff, and then I saw medicines bottles and tablets  
"Hey Kappei…."  
"Yeah?" he's putting his things into the bag.  
"Did you have any sickness? I saw lots of medicines in your bag."  
"Ah, no, that's just medicines if I get sick in the middle of my journey"  
"Really?" I felt unsure of him.  
"Well, tomorrow I'm going to have another job interview, so let's go home"  
Another job interview? "So what's wrong with today's job?" I asked  
"It's embarrassing! I told them a story but they cried out of the blue, this is the first time I've been fired for only 2 hours! I hate kids!"  
Yeah, and I think that they hated you too.  
"What's wrong with the story?" Sunohara ask him.  
"You wanted to hear it?" he started without our agreement "One day, Momotarou and his friends found a group of demons, and their readied themselves to fight." It's normal at first, I guess.  
"And then SLASH! CLANG! SCRACTH! Momotarou split the demon in half and their intestines came out whirling, the crane pecked their eyeballs out as blood gushing out of their eyes, the monkey slash their skulls with his claws, slicing their brains into pieces, the dog rip their chest as he crush their hearts, they smiled while being covered in red…"  
"Woah, hold it!" I interrupted him, Sunohara's face went pale because of fear "Your story is too violent, no wonder the kids cry"  
"You're the same as them, Tomoya-kun" he whines  
"We only giving out reality, you know"  
"I hope I won't have to be a demon in my dream tonight" Sunohara shuttered out of fear, his imagination is really something.  
"Well then, I'm going home, see you tomorrow" I parted with them.  
"See you tomorrow Tomoya-kun!" Sunohara and Kappei went back to the dorm.


	5. Chapter 5 : Date

I decided to insert Yoshino Yuusuke in this fanfic, since Yoshino Yuusuke is also an important character in Kappei's route. The way he meets him is the same as the anime, since I can't think of any other ways.  
Also Clannad is not mine, I'm just screwing up with the characters in my mind XD  
So, please enjoy ^^

* * *

Today is Sunday, I felt really lazy. I tried to sleep, but I can't. I don't want to be in this house long awake, so I'll take a stroll out. When I'm in the middle of my stroll, a voice of a man called me.  
"Hey, do you have time?" a man called me.  
"What?"  
"Come here for a while"  
"Yeah" I walked to his place.  
"Take a look" he pointed to his car.  
"What?"  
"Just take a look"  
On the hood, there was a large dent.  
"So?"  
"Look up ahead"  
There's a ladder on the street light.  
"The dent doesn't look like it was caused by dropped tool, I won't hide it if t was" a man wearing a helmet says, seems like he's the worker.  
"Maybe you dropped something and you didn't notice." the man faces me "isn't it possible? He is up there and my car is below here. He insist that nothing drop, but my car is dented. Tell us which makes more sense"  
"Who knows" I replied bluntly. This is none of my business anyway.  
"Tch" he faced the worker "Then call your company, explain to them"  
"If you want me to pay the fee then, I'm fine with that" he hold his helmet "But remember this…Someday you'll look back and think, about whether or not this electrician is lying…"  
"Eh?"  
"Although you should do that in a place you're comfortable of….that's right, next to the one you love!"  
"What are you talking about?"  
He clings his head "People get hurt everyday, It's natural to distrust strangers, but if you can't believe at anything at all, that's tragic. To not believing anyone…that's the same as a man who can't love…that's the same as being alone!"  
He walks towards the man "Now what are we able do if there's nobody else? Where can people go on their own? Have you ever feel the painful feelings of being alone? Can you seriously laugh?"  
"Hahaha…probably not" the man made a dry laugh.  
"I see, you can feel love…Keep living in that way so the love won't fade away"  
"Y-yes"  
What a cool and magnificent things the man said…while wearing a helmet. How can he say those sick lines so freely?  
"I shall work, so that love may shine brightly" He climb the ladder  
"Hey wait! I need your company's number"  
"Oh yeah, the office number, what was it? Is a business card fine?"  
"Yeah"  
"Hey…" I examined the dent of the car "I think this is caused by a cat"  
"What?"  
"Look, it has corners, which look like footprints. It probably jumped from the wall"  
The worker checked "You're right"  
"What?" the man also checked "Y-yeah, looks like it"  
The worker pats the man's back "Well, something like this sometimes happen"  
"Yeah, sorry for falsely accusing you"  
The man went into the car, and drove off.

"Whew…" the man took a deep breath and checked his watch "Hmmm… this is bad" he faced to me "Got a minute?"  
"Yeah…"  
"Help me for a while"  
"With what?"  
"Setting up one more street light"  
"What? Why me?"  
"I'm out of time, and also, you're young, you should have more power. I'll pay you too"  
"Fine, but I'm only helping you setting up, not fixing" I accepted  
"Yeah"

"Ugh…" my arm is aching. I'm confident in my strength, but I didn't know working like this could be very hard. I lay down, feeling tired.  
"If this the first time you're working like this, don't push yourself" The man says coolly.  
"Ah, yeah"  
"Well, there is two to go, so please wait for the payment after I finished, okay?"  
Two more? Even I felt tired for only one time. This is the first time I felt inferior in my strength . "Okay" I sighed.  
So going in the society will be something like this. For some reason, I felt useless. What will I be in the future? If it's a job like this, I'm sure that I'll be hated and then get fired. I'm not well suited with this job anyway.  
"Sorry for waiting" the man came back  
"It's okay"  
"Well then, here's your salary, you didn't work for a day but you did work for a round, so this is half from the full time salary, is it alright?"  
"Yeah, it's fine" I received the salary , as I checked the amount, I felt that it's too much. So if I worked full time, I can live for myself. I shook my head shaking off the unnecessary thoughts  
"Is this really the half of the usual salary?" I asked  
"Yeah it is, what's wrong? Is it not enough?"  
"No, but I feel it's too much"  
"That's good then. Here, this is my business card" He gave me his card "I'm Yoshino"  
"Okazaki"  
"Well then, I must be going. Live high for your loved ones, Okazaki." He said that embarrassing things with a cool tone, while holding his head. "Bye"  
"Yeah, bye" He walked away to his truck.

I looked at his business card "So his name is Yoshino Yuusuke" I murmured. Why do I have a feeling that I heard his name before? I shrugged, I think I'll go to Sunohara's dorm for now.  
When I'm on my way, I heard a girl's voice calling my name.  
"Hey Tomoya!" my heart skipped as I heard Kyou's voice  
"Kyou…what are you doing here?"  
"I'm taking a walk with Botan" she's the same as usual "Anyway, it's a coincidence that I met you here!"  
"Ah, yeah it is" my mind wondered off.  
"Puhi~' Botan seems to cling on my leg.  
"He's attached to you isn't he"  
"Well yeah, kind of"  
"Puhi~" the little Botan just squeaks his 'Puhi'  
Just then my arms was held by her hands " Well then, let's go on a date!"  
"A date?" I'm puzzled by her sudden offer. Aren't dates usually promise the time and place first? Well I don't think she's that type of a girl.  
"Come on, we're going out, so it'll be fine" she's as pushy as ever.  
"Okay, so where do you want to go?" I asked  
"Treat me to this burger shop in the shopping district!" she says cheerfully.  
"Hey! Your not planning to extort your own boyfriend aren't you?"  
"Of course I do" she pulled my arm "Come on, let's go!"

"Thank you for the food!" Kyou finished her hamburger.  
"You eat a lot don't you?" I asked.  
"Of course, I'm still in my growing age" she popped in some french fries in her mouth.  
"Puhi, puhi~" Botan squeaks happily as he eat french fries  
I sighed. She ate 2 burgers with one french fries and one plate of noodles with a total of 5000 yen. Well, I'm lucky to have some extra pocket money for helping that electrician earlier. I pulled out my purse to pay the meal.  
"Hey, why do you have so much money?" she asked as if it's unnatural for me to have this amount of money.  
"I helped an electrician earlier and he paid me salary."  
"Really? That electrician might be a good one"  
"Well, when he gave me his business card, I kind of felt that I heard his name before."  
Kyou raised an eyebrow "What's his name?" she asked with curiosity.  
"His name is Yoshino Yuusuke, if I'm not mistaken ."  
She silenced for a while then said "Isn't Yoshino Yuusuke that legendary musician?"  
"What are you joking about, what do you mean by legendary musician?"  
"You idiot! I'm not joking! If you don't believe it, then why don't we go to the music store and buy the CD?" she snapped  
"Ok, ok, I get it." I sighed

As we went in to the store, we searched for the CD. I found it in the popular rock section. The singer's photo look's the same like the electrician I've met earlier. Kyou wasn't joking at all.  
"You found it?" Kyou shouted behind the CD shelf.  
"Yeah, I guess your not joking at all"  
"You're an idiot for accusing me like that" she said in a scary tone.  
"Forgive me."  
"Well, try hearing the song, it's good"  
I went to the hearing counter. As I hear the music, I got absorbed into the song. It's really good. Although the music was hard, I felt traces of sympathy in the lyrics. As I finished hearing the song, Kyou patted my back "How was it?"  
"It was great."  
"Then buy me a CD"  
"Haven't you already have the CD?"  
"I borrowed it from a friend, so I don't have one."  
"Alright, I'll buy two then ."  
I paid the CDs and went out of the store.

"So he already retired and became an electrician.." I said remembering the electrician I've helped earlier.  
"Yeah, and you also met the real thing. Lucky you" Kyou sighed  
"Well, I don't think that's too amazing though."  
"Well then, let's go window shopping!" she pulled my arm to the crowded side of the shopping district.

In the middle of shopping, we decided to take a rest.  
"Huff, you bought a lot" I sigh  
"Ahahahaha, thanks for carrying"  
"Puhi, Puhi"  
"Yeah Botan, we'll buy you a lace later"  
"That's expensive, isn't it?"  
"He wants it anyway"  
Just as we about to rest, I saw an electrician, finishing work. It seems to be the man I met earlier.  
"There he is, Yoshino Yuusuke" I pointed at him.  
"Eh? That guy in work clothes?"  
"Yes"  
"He kinda looks like you"  
"You're praising me? Thank you"  
"He's more reliable than you, I guess"  
"Now you're hurting me"  
"He's working, that's why"  
Just then, he spotted us.  
"Yo" I greeted him.  
"Hmmm… you're the guy who helped me earlier" he looks at Kyou "Are you his girlfriend?"  
"Yes, nice to meet you, I'm Fujibayashi"  
"Fujibayashi heh, I'm Yoshino, here's my business card" he gave her his card.  
"Thank you…" Kyou seems to be hesitating.  
"Okazaki…" he faces to me "You have to live your life for your loved ones, work for them, and sacrifice all you have for them…"  
"…." he's saying some sick lines again.  
"Well, later Okazaki, Fujibayashi, may your love stays for an eternal" he left.  
"Bye" we both replied.  
"He likes to say sick lines, although he's style was cool" Kyou sighed.  
"Yeah" I also sigh.

It's almost dusk as we finished the window shopping.  
"You really extorted my money and my strength" I sighed, in my arms are the clothes, shoes, and accessories that she bought.  
"Well, I also bought some of them with my own money…" she tried to deject my statement.  
"That doesn't change the fact that you extorted my money though." I smirked  
"Well don't whine, how about we rest for a while?" she pointed at a park bench.  
"That'll be great" I put down her things and rest my arm on the bench. Kyou was sitting next to me.  
"Hey Tomoya….."she started  
"What's wrong Kyou?"  
"I've been thinking, about yesterday….."  
Yesterday? Is she talking about her confession?  
"I'm sorry for confessing in the wrong place…" she sulked "I even ran away from you and punched you, how horrible am I..."  
"You're not horrible at all Kyou, I'm happy how you've been clear with your feelings. Besides, although it's embarrassing, I feel happy for you confessing in front of the other students." I said softly.  
"I confessed yesterday, because I thought if I didn't, I won't have any other chance." she sighed "Well, I felt that something is missing though"  
"Yeah, me too" I agreed.  
Kyou stared at my eyes and then she said "I love you, Tomoya"  
"I love you too, Kyou" I said back  
Our face became closer, and then we kissed deeply.  
I broke the kissed, and then Kyou grabbed my head, kissing me again.  
Just as I thought that we kissed for a long time, I heard a girl's voice screaming 'uwawawawa~!'  
We broke our kiss, and then we saw Ryou and Kappei staring at us with blank eyes and blushing face.  
"R..Ryou, Kappei-san, what are you doing here?" Kyou's voice faltered because of embarrassment.  
"Oneechan….and Tomoya-kun…just kissed?" She said with a blank expression and a shaky tone.  
I sighed, looking at Ryou's innocent face "Hey Ryou, you already kissed with Kappei, didn't you?"  
"What! They kissed? How do you know Tomoya?" Kyou asked with a shocked expression.  
"Yesterday, when Me and Sunohara were going to the school dorm, I saw them kissing near the bus stop." I explained.  
"Uuuuuuuuuu~" Ryou's red face became even more redder.  
"Ah….hey Tomoya-kun, you said you didn't see anything that day!" at last, Kappei spoke.  
"We were pretending to not knowing" I smirked.  
Just then, I felt an evil aura coming out from Kyou's existence.  
"Kappei~ If something happened to my sister, you'll pay the consequences with my fist!" she said with a demonic red eyes.  
"Uhhhhh… I'm sorry" Kappei's voice shaken while his face became paler then ever.  
My face became tensed because of Kyou's dark aura "Hey Kyou, they're going out, so it's obvious for them to kiss…"  
Then she snapped "But kissing will lead you to raping and raping will lead you to…"  
I cut her sentence " Hey Kyou, do you want me to do that on you? We've kissed earlier you know"  
Her face changed from a demon's face into an embarrassed face "I... I'm not ready yet!"  
"Then just let them go, I doubt they did anything strange, right Ryou?" I glanced my eyes on Ryou  
"Ah…uh…yeah!" Ryou's became unusually confident.  
I sighed as the quarrel finished, Kyou's still overprotective with her sister.  
"So Kappei, what are you doing here with Ryou?" I asked. The sun was about to set.  
"I promised her to go on a date if I got accepted with my job interview this morning" he scratched his cheek.  
"So how's the interview?"  
"It went well! I even got my first time salary today and bonus today! I rented an apartment near my new workplace, so I'll leave Sunohara-kun's dorm tonight" he explained cheerfully.  
"You didn't do anything to Ryou in the apartment right?" Kyou teased Kappei.  
"Of course not Kyou-san! You're such a pervert!" Kappei was blushing furiously  
"Now, now, don't take it seriously Kappei, that's how she is anyway" I sighed  
He returned to his cheerful face "Well, I'm going to treat Ryou-chan ramen, do you want to come as well?"  
"We'll come!" Kyou grinned  
I sighed "I'll go as well."

As we went into the ramen shop, the shopkeeper greeted us "Welcome, Ah… it's Kappei-kun and Tomoya-kun, long time no see" It's the same ramen shop I went in with Kappei and Sunohara.  
"Been two days old man" I answered.  
"I see..you even bring your girlfriends eh? Youth are very exciting age isn't it?" he smiled cynically.  
"Kind of" Kappei flustered "How about 2 sets of ramen and chinese fried rice?" Kappei ordered the food.  
"2 sets of ramen and chinese fried rice coming up!" he shouted to the kitchen.  
"Ah, add one more plate of fried rice!" Kyou said.  
"For that pig?"  
"Yeah"  
"Alright" he shouted the menu, and came back to us.

"So where's that funny blondie?" he's probably asking about Sunohara.  
"He's stuck in his own dorm I guess" I smirked. I saw Kyou was chatting with her little sister.  
"Well that's bad for him" the old man laughed  
"He has other enjoyments so don't worry about him" Kappei said it as if it was obvious.  
"I won't. Well, here's you ramen" 2 pots of steaming ramens were lining up in front of us.  
"Excuse us" we ate our ramen.  
After we ate our ramen, I asked Kappei "So what is your job right now?"  
"Now I'm a rehabilitation in the hospital, I'm familiar with hospitals, and since Ryou-chan also wanted to be a nurse, I wanted to give it a try" he explained.  
What does he mean with familiar?  
"And it's salary is pretty high too, and the job is also concerning with people lives, so it's kind of exciting."  
He's way of thinking is too scary. I'll never have jobs concerning people lives.  
"Well good luck on your new job then" I showed him two thumbs up.  
"Thanks, Tomoya-kun!" Kappei grinned  
As we finished eating, we took the sisters to he bus stop and parted with them. After that, me and Kappei went to Sunohara's dorm for packing Kappei's things.

"Yo Sunohara, I'm coming in" I saw Sunohara laying down on his bed.  
"What's wrong with you Sunohara-kun?" Kappei asked.  
"I've been so lonely today, no one to talk or to play with" he said with a bored tone.  
"Well, I don't know what are you talking about, but we bought fried rice for you" I showed him a plastic bag.  
He jumped excitingly "Thank you so much Kappei and Okazaki!"  
"Yeah, yeah, don't bother" I sighed looking at his face.

"Sho wer haf yu bin?" he asked while his mouth is full of fried rice.  
"Hey, don't eat while your mouth is full man, gross."  
He gulped in his fried rice, and then asked " So where have you been today? You didn't go to my dorm at all!"  
"I was going to when I accidently bumped with Kyou and ended up going on a date with her" I explained.  
"Yeah, and in the end they kissed" Kappei added.  
"…" He became silenced and then he said " Hey, I kind of envy you two you know"  
"If you envy us then hurry up and find yourself a girlfriend"  
"It's not easy you know!"  
"Ahahahaha, for Sunohara-kun it's obvious for him like that"  
"Damn it, your underestimating me! I'll get a girlfriend this month, I will!" he shouted furiously.  
"I have heard that statement from you though, so do your best!"  
"I will! If I got a girlfriend, then treat me katsudon for 3 days!"  
"Deal, then, if you don't, you have to treat me katsudon for 3 days" Thus, I made a deal with Sunohara  
"Well, I'm sorry Sunohara-kun, but I'm leaving tonight"  
"Eh? Why?"  
"I'm living in a new apartment"  
"Ah I see…"  
"Thank you for letting me living in your dorm  
"Ah, yeah, you're welcome" Sunohara says bluntly.  
"Tomoya-kun, Sunohara-kun, if you have time, come and play to my apartment, alright? See you!" He waved a good bye, and left the apartment  
"Yeah, good bye Kappei" me and Sunohara waved back.


	6. Chapter 6 : To Live In The Society

"Huaam~ I'm bored" as usual, I spend my afternoon in Sunohara's room.  
"Yeah, nothing to do" Sunohara mumbled "Let's go out Okazaki"  
"…..." I took out the card the man gave me two days ago.  
"Hey, are you ignoring me? What's that?"  
"Yoshino Yuusuke huh" I mumbled, even though he's a stranger, I want to know more about him.  
"Tch, what are you looking at?" he snatched the card from my hand "What is this…" his face froze "Yoshino Yuusuke?"  
"Yeah"  
"Is he the legendary MC?"  
"Yeah"  
"NO WAY!"  
"I met him yesterday"  
"How….even if he's not playing music anymore…so he's a electrician huh, and I didn't know it was around here"  
"So, what's wrong? Are you his fan?"  
"No, but I know him through my sister, it was the best compilation she gave me"  
"Sister? You had a sister? Tell me everything damn it!"  
"You didn't ask" he sigh  
But as I think about Sunohara's sister, it's probably a ghost, so I immediately lost interest in her.  
"Well, it's nothing compared to 'Bomb A Head!'! I can make a copy for you"  
"I don't need your 'Bomb A Head!'"  
"Don't make fun of 'Bomb A Head!'!"  
"Why don't you play Yoshino-san's music, I want to hear it"  
"Fine" he frowned. He searched for the tapes, and put it in the radio cassette player.  
"So the singer of this song is the one she yearns to posses"  
"Eh? Who?"  
"Your sister"  
"She's a human!"  
"I imagined your sister and went a bit too much"  
"Your imagination is crazy!"  
Swivel~ the radio cassette player is making a weird sound  
"Eh?"  
"I'll take it out" I pressed the eject button.  
"NO!"  
Whirl~ Whirl~ the tape's string is whirling out.  
"YOU! YOU RUINED MY SISTER'S BEST COMPILATION!" He snapped  
"Calm down"  
"I'LL DAMAGE YOUR IMPORTANT THINGS! WHAT IS IT! YOUR BEST EROTICS? YOUR BEST EROTIC WITH AN INTERVIEW COMPILATION AT THE BEGINNING!"  
"Like hell I have such things"  
"DAMN IT! YOU'LL DEFINITELY PAY FOR THIS!"  
"Hey, the man itself is here, so why don't you borrow it from him?"  
"Borrowing it from the man itself…" he's deep in thought  
"Yeah, he definitely have it, right?"  
"Well, of course not but…that would be cool"  
"Then, shouldn't that be alright? He's here anyway"  
"Okay, I'll take an autograph and make him play!" he ran out  
"What? You're going to meet him?"  
"Of course"  
"And what's the autograph for?"  
"For my sister" he went out "Let's go!"  
I sighed, I don't have anything to do so I'll just follow him.

"…" Sunohara suddenly stopped.  
"What's wrong now?"  
"Somehow, I feel kind of tense" he mumbled  
"Well your not his fan right? What are you so tense about?"  
"But his a legendary musician you know!"  
"Well, that's your problem, not mine"  
"…" he thought for a while, and then he smiled "Huh, I have an idea!"  
"What?"  
"Why don't we tell him that we're forming a band?"  
"For what?"  
"We'll make ourselves cool, and see how he reacts."  
"So?"  
"We'll say that our favorite artist is Yoshino Yuusuke, then he'll go 'I'm that Yoshino Yuusuke, see' then he'll give us the autograph" he grinned  
"That might be cool" I murmured  
"Then help me out!"  
"What should I do?"  
"You tell him that you're in the band too"  
"So what should I play? Castanets?"  
"No, that's not likely a band" he mumbled "You'll be the drums"  
"You know that I can't do drums"  
"Don't worry, you just have to lie, since this is only for a show after all"  
"So what should I say to him?"  
"Just tell him that you hit drums just like whacking moles!"  
Uhh…Sunohara…I don't think that's true.  
"So what about you?"  
"I'll be the guitar!"  
"And for you to be the guitar…isn't it dangerous, since he's an expert with it?"  
"But, if we're the same equipment, we can talk about a lot of things!"  
"Yeah, yeah, alright" I sigh.

"Ugh…." Sunohara grumbled.  
"I guess that's why you're an idiot" I sigh.  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"  
"He's an electrician, his job is to fix street lights and other electronics, do you think how many street light we have in this town?"  
"Ugh…" he grumbled  
"The sun is about to set, we're already in the shopping district, so let's go to the arcade"  
"Fine" he mumbled "It failed huh"  
Just then, I saw an electrician drinking coffee in a café. It was Yoshino-san.  
"Hey Sunohara, it seems that luck is with you"  
"Huh?"  
"He's there"  
"R-r-r-r-really!" he shivered "I-i-it's the real thing! How cool…it's really him!"  
"Hurry up, he might be gone, this is our chance!"  
"Y-y-yes!"  
We walk towards him.  
"Hmmm?"  
"Yo" I greeted him.  
"H-hello, Yoshino-san!" Sunohara shivered.  
"Oh, it's Okazaki and…you're with a friend today, who is he?"  
"Nice to meet you, my name is Sunohara!"  
"So what's wrong?" he sigh.  
"I want to ask an advice from you!" Sunohara exclaimed.  
"Hmmm…what kind of advice?"  
"You see, we're third years you know?" Sunohara started to become carefree.  
"Yeah, what's with that?"  
"Lot's of people study and goes to college right? But we don't want to"  
"Heee… delinquents eh? So, are you going to work or something?"  
"Yeah, actually it's something that has to do with music, we're going to make a band!"  
I wonder what's he's response after hearing that?  
"A band huh? You're good" he smiled, which I've never seen before. His smile is so natural, that I wonder how many girls will fall for him if they saw his smile?  
I showed a thumbs up to Sunohara, seems like it's successful.  
"So, we want to hear you play" Sunohara concluded  
"I see, what instrument do you play?"  
"I'm the guitar, while Okazaki plays the drums"  
"You're drums Okazaki? That's pretty difficult"  
"Yeah, I hit the drums like whacking moles!"  
Yoshino-san's smiling face turned into a doubtful face. He looked at me with doubtful eyes.  
"Although it has the same sounds…is it really the same?"  
"…" seems like I've said the wrong sentence  
He faced Sunohara "You're playing the guitar?"  
"Yes!"  
"Show me your fingers"  
Sunohara hesitated, then he showed his hands to him.  
"Do you really play?" Yoshino-san sigh, seems like Sunohara got caught.  
"Y-yeah!"  
"You…how much you played the guitar?"  
"Eh? Ahh…every night…" Sunohara breaks a sweat.  
"What kind of practice?"  
"Uh…like this, grrr!" Sunohara stroke his right hand up and down.  
"I see…so you're still practicing chords, huh?"  
"Eh? That's chords?"  
"I'm talking about common chords, triads"  
"Triads..huh? That's difficult, yeah?"  
"What you did was power chords, right? If the worst you can't do it, I doubt you can play" he sigh.  
"Is that so? Just powered suits me, at least..."  
"Well then, bring the guitar tomorrow and show me your skills, after that I'll play for you"  
"Eh? O-okay" Sunohara mumbled  
It seems like the plan backfired.

"…" morning has came, Sunohara looks limp on his desk.  
"So how's the guitar?" I ask.  
"L-let me think for a while" he answered with a shaky voice.

After lunch break, Sunohara skipped class, I wonder where did he go?

"Okazaki!" Sunohara ran down as I walked down the slope. Kyou went with her sister today, so I went home by myself.  
"What?"  
"Check it out!" he showed off an electric guitar on his hands.  
"Who's guitar is that?"  
"One of the underclassman lend it to me"  
I felt sorry for the poor underclassman who became Sunohara's prey.  
"But if you can't play it, won't you screw up in front of Yoshino-san?"  
"No, the underclassman teach me for a bit, even a beginner like me can play!"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah…hang on…" he snapped his amplifier on "Hey hey, look at this" he made a pose "GUITAR STRETCH!"  
GYINNG~!  
"…" I just stared pitifully at the blonde idiot.  
"How's that? I looked like a rock star, right?"  
"It's guitar scratch, not stretch"  
"Now now Okazaki…you know, you'll be amazed when you see my true ability, you'll be like 'Please stop Sunohara-sama, I know you're amazing, but you'll have to save the rest for your fans' like that"  
"…" I had an urge to punch him, but I stopped, since he's holding a guitar.  
"Well then, let's go!"  
"Yeah, yeah" I sigh.

"SECRET TECHNIQUE REVEALED, GUITAR SCREECH!"  
SNAP! The string snap against Sunohara's fingers.  
"OWWW!"  
The pick dropped.  
"Woooo…wooo…"  
"Impressive Sunohara, but give up, do that to pick up your fans" I immediately said.  
"…" Yoshino-san stared at us "You guys…are not a band, but rather a comedic duo, huh? I'm sorry, but I don't get the joke" he walk back to his truck.  
"OKAZAKI! because of you, he totally got the wrong idea!" Sunohara snapped.  
"Why don't you explain to him?"  
"Ugh….YOSHINO-SAN! WAIT!" he ran towards the truck.

"Well…you use musical instrument, I can see that" he came back. I don't know how Sunohara managed to get him back though.  
"That's why…I said that's off" Sunohara mumbled "We're serious!"  
"But…you can't play at all, can't you? Besides, it's scratch, not screech"  
"Hahaha…the truth is, this guy have been bluffing from the beginning" I laugh dryly "Even I'm not actually serious about this"  
"As I thought…" he mumbled "Playing drum is not like whacking moles"  
"No kidding!" Sunohara laugh  
That's was YOUR idea, wasn't it, Sunohara?  
"But well..." Yoshino-san sigh "As I promised"  
"Eh?" we both startled.  
"I'll play for both of you, or you don't care anymore?"  
"No, please!" Sunohara bowed.  
He took Sunohara's guitar and put on the straps.  
"Not that it matters, but this is a ¥20.000 mail ordered guitar, right?"  
"Eh? Is it no good?"  
"No, it's better than nothing" he sighs  
TENG TENG TENG. Playing a single chord, the sound echoes.  
"Eh? It's not playing right? It doesn't sound like a song" Sunohara mumbled  
"Idiot, I'm tuning" he frowned "Here we go" holding the pick he started. It was a beautiful song. Sunohara's screech is nothing compared to this. If I closed my eyes, it's as if I'm hearing 2 guitar players.  
"Well, I have to wrap it up" he ends his play.  
"You're too good, why don't you go professional? " Sunohara mumbled.  
"Pro huh? I don't care about that. I play if I feel I want to play" he said coldly  
"I wonder…like….ow ow ow…this?" Sunohara forced himself to play.  
"Your thumbs will hurt for a while, like they're burning. But once you past that, you'll enjoy your play"  
"I see…I'll work hard!" and then, Yoshino-san continued teaching Sunohara how to play the guitar.

"When you'll get better, let me hear you play" he gave Sunohara his business card, and left "My work is done for today, work hard"  
"Th-thank you!" Sunohara bowed.  
"It was nothing" he waved.  
"Such an amazing guy...teaching an amateur like me…such a ridiculous person…" Sunohara mumbled.  
"You're not getting his autograph?"  
"Who cares about that? I'm going to play the guitar, and be like him!" he stared at the worker's back "Just watch Yoshino-san, such an amazing person like you…"  
Yeah, he's really a great person. Not just Sunohara was impressed, but even me. Working hard in the society…is going to be near for me, isn't it? For her sake...  
"Yoshino-san! Wait!" I ran towards him.  
Yoshino-san stopped nearby his truck.  
"Hey Okazaki, what are you doing!" Sunohara shouted  
"I have something to talk to him, you just go to the arcade"  
"Tch, fine" he walked away.

"What is it Okazaki? You want me to teach you play drums? I don't have time, and you don't carry drums around" Yoshino-san sigh.  
"No, it's not that, I said that was a joke, wasn't it?"  
"But your friend looked serious though"  
"Him, not me"  
"Okay" he sigh "So what's wrong?"  
"I have a request"  
"A request?"  
"When I graduate, please let me work with you!" I bowed.  
"…" he paused for a while, and then said "It's physical labor, is that alright with you?"  
"Yeah"  
He sigh, and then smiled "Call me when you're ready, I'll tell the boss right away"  
"Thank you!" I bowed  
"No, I have to thank you, our company is not too big, so we're a bit short on employees"  
"Yes!"  
"Well then, good luck" he went into his truck, and drove off.


	7. Chapter 7 : Wedding Proposal

Thank you for reading until today ^^  
I actually wanted to give Sunohara a partner, but I don't know any plot, so sorry T_T  
I do not own Clannad, like all Clannad fanfic authors always says  
Well, please keep reading, and review ^^

* * *

"Haaah~ that was a delicious katsudon" I mumbled.  
"Uuuuu~" Sunohara's crying.  
"What's wrong? Did you have a nervous breakdown or something?"  
"Th-that's not it!" he cried sorrowfully "Why did you make me treat you just because I didn't have a girlfriend!"  
"Didn't you say that you'll treat me if you didn't have a girlfriend at the end of last month for three days?"  
"Why the heck did you remember such stuff!"  
"You look pitiful, I'll decrease it for two days"  
"That's just the same!"  
Just then, Kyou arrived.  
"Hey Tomoya!"  
"Kyou, what are you doing here?"  
"You're not being sincere huh? I'm your girlfriend you know!" she stared me with sharp eyes.  
"J-just joking"  
"I guess I'll leave" Sunohara walk away.  
"Wait a minute!"  
"Tomoya, why didn't you eat lunch with me?"  
"Well…" I kind of forgotten, since her class ended a bit long after lunch.  
"You should have lunch with me! Don't you love me, Tomoya?" She looked at me with sad eyes, hesitating. She seems a bit cute that way.  
"Of course I do Kyou, don't say something like that."  
"Later~" Sunohara left.  
"Don't go!"  
"Then why didn't you wait for me, you idiot!" she snaps.  
"Well…" I tried to make an excuse "Sunohara is treating me katsudon, so I was kind of tempted"  
"You were the one who forced me!" he snapped.  
"Even still, who's more important to you? Your girlfriend or your servant?" Kyou ask with worried eyes.  
"Who are you calling a servant! You see Kyou, best friend is the most important thing in this world" he holds his head.  
"What an idiotic question, of course it's girlfriend." I sigh  
"Then Just leave that idiot Youhei!" she snaps.  
"GAAAAAAAAH! Okazaki… I'll save you from this she devil!"  
"No need. You look pitiful Sunohara, why don't you just go and buy me milk coffee?" I sighed.  
"Don't order me around!"  
"Yeah, I also have fruit milkshake thank you" Kyou also put in her order.  
"You….you two really are a perfect match aren't you!" he snaps  
"Thank you for your compliment~" we both said together.  
"UUU…Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Don't brag your relationship in front of others!" he runs away.  
"He really is an idiot" I sighed  
"Yeah…and pitiful" Kyou also sighed.  
"Well, I'm sorry that I didn't have lunch with you, you took long so I went first and had lunch with Sunohara"  
"I'll let you off the hook for now" she sighed  
"Thank you" I kissed her forehead.  
"H-hey, Tomoya! This is the corridor you know!" she blushed.  
"It's okay to be bold isn't it? You were bold when you confessed to me"  
"That's a different thing!" she pulled my hand, blushing as people stared toward us "Come on, let's go!"

It's been two weeks since I went out with Kyou, and Kappei moved to his new apartment. Since then, I really enjoyed my school life. I thanked Kyou for that.

"Why are you following us, idiot?"  
"You're disturbing us, loser" Kyou and I looked pitifully at Sunohara,  
"Please don't mind me" he cried sorrowfully.  
"Why don't you just go to your dorm and sleep like a fool"  
"Or go home to your parent's home and be a loving kid" Kyou joins me.  
"And don't ever go back to school again"  
"You can be an idiot forever in your parent's home"  
"YOU GUYS ARE REALLY COMPATIBLE AREN'T YOU!" he snapped  
"Thank you" we said together.  
"I can't stand this! HUAAAAAAAAA~!" he ran away  
"He really is an idiot"  
"Really"  
"Hahahahahaha~" we laughed together.  
I sighed  
"Hey Kyou…"  
"Yes?"  
"You're not going home with your little sister anymore?"  
"It just like you said once, I can't be together forever with her" she sigh "But I'm already happy just being with you,"  
"Is that so?"  
"Puhi~" I felt a small creature clinging on my leg.  
"Botan, you came"  
"Puhi, Puhi"  
"You really like Tomoya's leg don't you?"  
"Puhi~" he squeals .  
"Of course, I like him too"  
"Hey you're embarrassing me"  
"Hehehehe~" she just giggled in a naughty tone "Let's go Tomoya!" she clings on my arm.  
"Ah, hey…"  
"Come on, you like it don't you? You really are a pervert""I don't know what you are talking about!"  
We walked around aimlessly.

"Ryou went to Kappei's apartment almost every day, I hope he's not doing anything strange to her" she sighed.  
That's right, even though he's girly and childish, he's still a healthy man.  
"Hmm?" I thought someone is calling my name.  
"Puhi?"  
"What's wrong Tomoya?"  
"Kyou, watch out!"  
"What?"  
I side stepped, a shadow past me.  
PLAK! Kappei's face hit the telephone pole.  
"Puhi!" Botan seems to be surprised.  
"Hey you, is jumping on some by passer is a trend now days?"  
"Ugh, Tomoya-kun, you're mean."  
"Kappei?" Kyou was also surprised.  
"Ka-Kappei-san, are you alright?" Ryou is running toward us.  
"Ryou?" Kyou jumped up.  
"Onee-chan?"  
"Ryou!" Kyou ran towards her sister and hugged her.  
"Pair of the idiot twins aren't they?" I sighed  
"They seem lively" Kappei staggered as he stood up.  
"Well Kappei, for you jumping towards us is dangerous, you know"  
"Ahahahahaha~ sorry" he laughed awkwardly "Well, if you married Kyou-san and I married Ryou-chan, would that make us look like brothers?"  
"Wha-what are you talking about all of the sudden?"  
"Hahahaha~ just wondering" he sighed, staring at the laughing twins "I was thinking if Hiiragi Ryou is a cool three character name."  
"Hmmm…" he's thinking about marriage already, me thinking of Kyou as a wife…Okazaki Kyou… sure is very embarrassing.  
"Tomoya-kun must be thinking about the same thing, right?"  
"Ah, yeah, you're right"  
"Puhi~" Botan's squealing for my attention.  
"Ah, it's the baby boar I intended to make dinner"  
"PUHI!" Botan jumps to my arms and hides himself.  
"It seems that it's scared towards you."  
"Sorry about that" he sighs.  
"Hey, you guys, let's go!" Kyou called us.  
I sigh "Well, let's go Kappei"  
"Yup"

"Thank you very much" we left the shop.  
"It seems we became regulars in this shop" I checked my bills  
"Yes, thank you for your treat, Tomoya-kun"  
"Nah, once a while is fine"  
"You should treat us more, Tomoya" Kyou smirked.  
"I don't want to waste money"  
She held my arm "Well Ryou, I'll see you later"  
"He-hey…what are you doing? Aren't your house is the same as your sister's?"  
"We're taking a walk, Tomoya"  
"You're so forceful!"  
"It's okay Okazaki-san, I'll accompany Kappei-san"  
"Kappei, don't do anything strange to her, okay?" Kyou glared at her.  
"I-I won't"  
"I heard that you always hug her out of the blue" I joked  
"Really Tomoya?" Kyou stared at them two.  
"….." they both froze.  
"Although I was just joking, seems it was true"  
"See you tomorrow!" Kappei ran while holding Ryou's hand. His running is as fast as always.  
"Ah…Kappei -san" strangely, Fujibayashi was able to keep up with him.  
"HEY! WAIT! YOU TWO!" Kyou prepared to chase them.  
"Leave them be, Kyou. They're going out anyway"  
"But…"  
"You want a walk, right? Botan seems to agree with that idea"  
"Puhi!"  
"Okay then" she sighed.

We wondered in the park, Kyou's holding Botan, walking beside me.  
"Hey Kyou, I've been wondering"  
"Hmm? What?"  
"When I look at Kappei, I've been wondering about working after graduation"  
"…" She stared at me.  
"Hey, what's with those pitiful eyes?"  
"Nothing, so you're thinking about working after graduation? What do you want to do?"  
"Yoshino-san already offered me some work, saying that I could contact him after I graduate"  
"Yoshino-san is an electrician right?"  
"Yeah, kind of like that"  
"But that work is hard, right? It's physical labor after all"  
"It'll be fine, don't worry about it, I have confidence in my strength and stamina"  
"How about your brain?"  
"My brain is kinda bright so don't worry"  
"Really?" She doubted me.  
"Now, what's with those doubtful eyes?"  
"Nothing" she sigh "Well, I decided to became a kindergarten teacher"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, I like kids, so I want to teach them"  
"Hmmmm…some reliable onee-chan you are"  
"You realize that just now?"  
"No, I kind of agree with you, do your best then"  
"You too"

We sat on a bench "Hey Kyou"  
"Hmmm?"  
"Could I propose you something?" I stared at her face.  
"What is it?"  
"If I work, if I can live for myself, would you marry me?"  
Kyou blushed heavily, and hesitatingly answered "W-why, we're still high school students you know!"  
"I'm afraid to lose you, that's why I proposed right now"  
"Tomoya…you think you'll lose me that easily?"  
"Of course not… I just want to propose right now, so I can be sure that you'll be with me forever"  
She looks like she's about to cry "Of course Tomoya… of course I'll marry you!"  
She jumped at me and kissed my lips.  
"Ouch!" we heard a voice from the bush.  
"…" Kyou broke that kiss.  
"Puhi!"  
"Stop it you stupid pig, they'll notice me…" he froze  
"…" We glared at Sunohara who is hiding behind the bushes.  
"EEEEEK! I'm sorry! I was on my way to the arcade and lost my way here!" he blurted out his stupid excuse.  
"Tomoya…" Kyou looked at me.  
"Yeah"  
"Wa-wait, please!"  
"YOU IDIOT!" we punched him at the same time.  
"UGHYAAA!" he fell to the ground  
Kyou kicked him to the air.  
"UWAAAAA! FORGIVE ME!"  
I jumped and kick him back to the ground, Kyou kicked him sideways.  
"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I'M GONNA DIE!"  
I kicked him back, his face hit the tree, and then he fainted.  
"Jeez, that guy" I sighed.  
"He saw us, didn't he?" Kyou blushed.  
"Puhi!" Botan confirmed.  
"Next time, I'll kick him until his ass goes blue"  
"That's a good idea" Kyou agreed.  
"Huuuu…you're the most dreadful couple ever" Sunohara sobs.  
"Sunohara, you revived, that's amazing" I glared at him.  
"Of course we can give you some more" Kyou cracked her fist.  
"KYAAA~! PLEASE DON'T!" he ran away.  
"He recovers pretty fast" Kyou sighed.  
"That's his special ability" I also sigh "Well, let's go home"  
"Yeah"


	8. Chapter 8: Loss Of Your Dreams

Well, this is the climax of the Kappei arc, hope I didn't rush things too much ^^"7  
I'm working on another fanfic now, one for Clannad (It's not Kyou though) and one for another fandom, please look forward to it XD  
Please read, enjoy, and if you can, review ^^

* * *

I sighed, as I walked home with Kyou, it's the summer break, but the third years still have extra lessons. If it's not because of Kyou, I'll slack in Sunohara's room every day.  
"Hey…are you thinking that it's troublesome to go to school in this kind of season with me?"  
"N-no…not at all"  
"Good, if you said yes, I'll poke out your eyeballs with the school cafeteria's chopsticks" she grinned.  
She's saying something scary again.  
"It's a joke, it's a joke, there's no way I do that to my boyfriend, right Botan?" she giggled.  
"Puhi~"  
"Haaaah~ whatever" I sigh.  
"Wait…since you proposed to me, then you're my fiancé, right?" she though deeply  
"Well, that may be true"  
Just then, I saw Kappei and Fujibayashi in front of us.  
"Yo Kappei, Fujibayashi" I greeted  
"Tomoya-kun, Kyou-san, hello" he greeted.  
When he greeted back, I feel like he's a bit strange "What's wrong Kappei? You look pale"  
"Eh? That…"  
"Kappei-san said to me that he overworked" Fujibayashi answered.  
"What? Then shouldn't you be resting at your apartment?" Kyou asked.  
"N-no… I'm fine, really" he murmured.  
I examined him carefully, I can see that his leg staggering.  
"You don't look fine at all, your legs are staggering" I looked at him, worried.  
"M-my leg's st-staggering? Then…I'll take my medicine…" he opened his bag.  
"Hey…you should really go to your home and take a rest" Kyou sigh.  
"Yes Kappei-san, what onee-chan said was true, you looked ill" Fujibayashi hold his arm, being extremely worried.  
"Ah…no...Ryou-san…I'm…fi…" he collapsed.  
"Kappei! What's wrong!" I panicked.  
"Kappei-san! Kappei-san!" Fujibayashi was about to cry. She took Kappei's medicine, she probably planned to give him the medicine, but she frozen as she stared at the medicine.  
"What's wrong Ryou?' Kyou ask worriedly.  
"No way…Codeine…"  
"Codeine?" I ask.  
"Okazaki-kun! Onee-chan! Please take him to a bench! I'll call the ambulance!" she cried, tears came out from her eyes.  
"Eh?" I've never seen Fujibayashi this worked up.  
"It's an emergency! So please!" her voice broke because of crying.  
"Okay!" Me and Kyou rushed, panicking.

"…" we waited outside the room, Fujibayashi burst into tears since Kappei fainted. She cried in her sister's chest.  
"Hey Ryou…please be strong" Kyou murmured, trying to calm her sister.  
"That medicine…that medicine…" she sniffed "Codeine…is a strong painkiller…it couldn't be… he…"  
"Hey Ryou, calm down..."  
Clatter. The doctor went out.  
"Doctor! How's it going!" I asked  
"…" the doctor paused for a while, and then said "Are you guys his friends?"  
"Yes, but this girl is his lover" I pointed at Fujibayashi.  
"I see…" he sigh "Did you know about the real Hiiragi Kappei?"  
"W-what do you mean?" Kyou ask.  
"So you guys don't know, he probably didn't tell you yet" he sigh "Hiiragi-san was once a sprinter"  
A sprinter? No wonder he runs at an unbelievable speed. I wonder why he quit...  
"He's very talented, he even got recommended to a foreign university" he lowered his voice "But all of that seems to end."  
"Why?"  
"One day… in a tournament, he suddenly collapsed before the finish line. His legs were hurting. When he was diagnosed…" the doctor paused.  
"Could it be… that?" Fujibayashi sniffed.  
"Yes...he was diagnosed for having osteosarcoma"  
"WHAT!" Me and Kyou shouted "No way…isn't that…"  
"Yes…cancer"  
"…" we silenced as we heard that, Ryou cried even louder.  
"He supposed to take the operation, but he refused"  
"Why!"  
"He can't bear losing his leg, the operation involved in mutilating his leg"  
Fujibayashi stood up "Please let me in! I'll convince him!"  
"…alright, he's already conscious, so you can go in" the doctor sigh as she looked at Fujibayashi's determined face.  
"Thank you!"  
"Please convince him" the doctor hold Fujibayashi's shoulder "Maybe, if his friends convince him, he'll accept"  
"Yes, I will!" she went in the room.  
"Doctor…" I started "How…did you know about Kappei?"  
"That…" he sigh "I'm one of the doctors who diagnosed his sickness"  
"Eh?"  
"I can't forget his face…when we told him his illness, and also his face when I told him the cure. His face was extremely painful to watch, begging us to find another cure, but we haven't have any choice except to mutilate his leg and give him a joint or a bone implant" he look at us, sighing heavily "He decided to escape the hospital, although it's forbidden, but I let him be…I regret it, but I felt sorry for him. But…since you guys accepted him, I have a feeling that he'll hear you" he smiled  
"Doctor, there's a patient waiting for you" a nurse suddenly interrupted our conversation.  
"Yes, please wait for a while" he sigh "I have faith in you guys, please convince him"  
"We'll work hard" Kyou mumbled.  
"Then, thank you. I'll leave him to you guys" he left.

We waited, I felt that we've waited for an hour but there's no sign of Fujibayashi going out.  
"I wonder what's happening, should we go in now?" Kyou murmured.  
"No, just wait for them" I sigh.  
Just then, Fujibayashi came out from the room, crying.  
"What's wrong?" we both jolted up  
"Kappei-san...doesn't want to accept the operation" she sobbed "I repeatedly say to take it, but he always say I'm sorry…I'm sorry!" she sobbed at her sister's chest.  
"…." we both silenced, as Fujibayashi cried out.  
"That guy…he's so stubborn…I'll convince him!" Kyou snapped.  
"No Kyou" I held her arms to prevent her from going "Take care of your sister, I'll do it"  
She growled, emitting anger, but accepted "Fine, do it"

As I went in, Kappei showed me a surprised face.  
"T-Tomoya-kun…"  
"Hey…" I scratched my head "Why didn't you accept the operation?"  
"Eh...Tomoya-kun...I..."  
"I know, you can't bear losing your legs, but isn't your life is more important?"  
"I'm sorry Tomoya-kun, this leg is as important as my life"  
"Why?"  
Glancing at the door, he started "Tomoya-kun, you see… I'm an orphan"  
"Eh?"  
"I was taken into an institution when I was still a baby. I don't know why did my parents do this to me. I felt sad, but there's other kids who's as sad as me. We don't have anything or any reason to live" he sigh "One day, a television station came to the institution, there was a bit of documentary running, and a musician going around that I was fan of, see. I really liked listening to that musician's music, living as if those feelings pushed against me, that sort of song. At that time, I got to talk to that musician, and that person told me…if there's one thing you believe in, push on with it, for that person, it was their music, that's what that person told me. It was really persuasive, the one thing I believe in is the distance far ahead of me, that's what I thought, and that I should believe in that thing I can do. What was I proud of, like that person, giving people something a lot like hope and courage. And then I realized, that I had this leg." He took a deep breath "When I ran back in my day, I lost to no one. That's why I ran, running…farther then anyone else can, keeping myself up with my own power. Doing that, a lot of people would speak well of me, I was recognized by them and built up my will to live, that really was the best of my times. Running…was what I liked, not holding anything else other than my pride, that was everything for me. That's why…my heart, my dream, everything I had died as I was diagnosed with osteosarcoma"  
He looks at my eyes, reminiscing he's on past, that he never tell before "I can't run anymore. I didn't know of anything else that could keep me alive. I wasn't alive anymore, and instead waiting for death. Just with the time I have left, I want to spend my days with this leg. Taking in that pain, even if I can't run, a can at least walk. That's why, I went to a lot of places, and then I came to this town, and met you Tomoya-kun, Ryou-san and Kyou-san as well" he smiled "I'm so happy that you guys befriended me, I'm so happy that Ryou-san loved me, I'm so happy that you guys accepted me. But…without this leg, I don't have a reason to live anymore, sorry..."  
Clatter! The door opened. Kyou burst into the room as she stare at Kappei's face furiously.  
"Kappei!" she growled.  
"E-eh?"  
"So what are you going to do with my sister? What is the point of falling in love with her? Can't you even live for her sake!"  
"Kyou-san…"  
"The only thing you did was hurting her, you're the worst! She's crying out there, you know!"  
"Kyou, calm down" I said to her.  
Kappei only sigh "I'm sorry Kyou-san, it was my fault after all, for falling in love with her. But still, I can't live for her, if I lost my leg, I would only be a burden to her"  
"Kappei, things like that!" I snapped.  
"Tomoya-kun, would you want to put the person you like through such painful days and be with them?"  
"…" Me and Kyou both silenced.  
"This is my answer" then, he smiled "But, even if I died, through time, sadness will pass over, and Ryou-san can have a normal life."  
"But Kappei…I want you to live" I hold his shoulders.  
"Tomoya-kun…why?"  
"There's no way a friend can keep quiet and let someone die"  
"Friends?"  
"Of course. You changed my life Kappei, so…I beg you, don't die!" I shouted, desperate.  
"Thank you Tomoya-kun, I'm very happy that you treated me like that" he sigh "That's why…I'm sorry"  
"Why! Kappei, you're the worst!" Kyou punched the wall  
"I'm sorry…" he kept apologizing.

Convincing Kappei wasn't successful at all. Fujibayashi kept crying on her sister's chest. I also feel like I want to cry. I noticed that my words doesn't have any power at all to him. We're still kids, of course we can't convince him. We can only think about ourselves.  
"Why…" Kyou's voice broke "Why is he doing something like this? Making my sister cry… I thought he was a good guy, but why?"  
Fujibayashi just kept crying.  
I faced my face up, holding my tears. I saw someone is coming towards us, no, that's not right, no way someone would be coming this way. As if confirming something, he looked up and down.  
"Looks like people need to be here as well" I heard a familiar voice.  
"Yoshino…Yuusuke?"  
"Hmmm?" he faced to me "Ah..right, you're Okazaki…aren't you? And Fujibayashi" he looked at Ryou "What's wrong?"  
"Ah, this is my sister" Kyou said.  
"Your sister? Did Okazaki do something to her?"  
"No!" I shouted "No…it's just that… we don't know what to do" My voice broke, I can't hold my tears anymore "…what to do…" I cried, covering my face with my hand.  
"Tomoya…" Kyou hesitated.  
"If you're fine with telling me, I'll listen" Yoshino-san insisted.

"…I see…" after I told him everything, he nods "That's a sad story, losing your dreams and goals, is the same as losing yourself, with one thing to push on that you can believe in that's good, right?" he sigh "What irresponsible words, to simply find a meaning of life is difficult, but living doesn't mean you're alone, people are there to support people, and those people can stand on their own, and once they can stand on their own, you move forward"  
"But, how should we tell him so he can understand?" Kyou ask.  
"We're like kids, so even if we tell him how to live…" I murmured "Is it possible for you to meet him? Since you're an adult, you could convince him"  
"The only adult that can convince him right now is the doctor at this point of time"  
"Certainly…" I mumbled. Even a good doctor that we met earlier can't convince him, so I doubt a stranger like Yoshino-san can also convince him.  
"And surely, if you guys tried to convince, it won't reach his heart"  
"Because we're kids?" I asked.  
"Because you're friends" he explained "Friends are important, that much is true. The best way to live is to support each other. But, in the end, you're just another person, there's no meaning to living then, that's why…" he looks at Fujibayashi "Your power is needed."  
She was still in Kyou's embrace, but then, looks at Yoshino-san.  
"M-me? I told him many, many times, to take the operation, but Kappei-san only shook his head and continued to apologize to me" she said  
"To support him is a hard thing, it's not just about pushing his back nor about holding his hands"  
"It's really difficult…I don't understand at all" Fujibayashi shook her head.  
"The person that hold dear to you is certainly in a dark world, isn't he? It's a sad world, seeing darkness everywhere, not even able to see yourself" he explains "That's why you should bring a light, it won't shine if it's from a distance, so take that small light so you may see both of your footsteps, and then, walking should be fine, whatever is you two can't make, take that small light and embrace the future" Yoshino-san sigh as he finished his advice.  
"Whatever we can't make...the small light…" Fujibayashi mumbled.  
"That's all I can say, I'm not sure about that sort of consultation but if I was of some help, I'm glad"  
"Uh…umm…" seems like something came out of Fujibayashi's mind  
"Eh? Did you plan something Ryou?" Kyou ask.  
"Yes…Umm…Yoshino-san..." she said timidly.  
"What is it?"  
"Would convincing him through lies, is a bad way?" she timidly ask.  
"Well…" he turns around, and murmured "If there's love…there's lies" he walked away


End file.
